Chasing Rainbows
by MoonLLotus
Summary: Kenny was insane. Butters realized this when, at eight years old, the boy proclaimed that he could die and come back. And then proceded to TRY and show everyone proof. His insanity was more obvious now. Drabble collection. Bunny, Candy, Tyde. REVAMPED.
1. Basket Case

Title:** Basket Case**

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I no own

Note: This is like my second SP fic! It's Yaoi (meaning boy love), and its unbeta'd! You've been warned.

Summary: -ONESHOT. Bunny (sorta)- Butters didn't know what to do anymore. Kenny always acted this way when he was drunk.

* * *

Kenny was insane. Butters knew this ever since they were eight years old, when the parka clad boy had very loudly proclaimed that he could die and come back. And then proceeded to _try_ and die. It was even more obvious now.

The two of them were alone in a dark corner underneath the staircase in Bebe's house. The party music in the background caused the walls to vibrate, making speech impossible. Kenny smelled of cheap liquor, cigarette smoke, and Axe. His smell was overwhelming to Butters, who stared helplessly up into Kenny's sunflower blue eyes.

"What're you da-doing Kenny?" The smaller blond couldn't help but stutter. His words were swallowed by the music and the shadows of their little corner. Kenny merely lowered the hood of his parka, revealing his perfect face to Butters.

It was amazing really, no matter how many times Butters had seen Kenny, he was always left wanting. Said face was handsome. Almond shaped eyes framed by long dark eyelashes, straight nose with a slightly curved tip, and full lips pulled back into a mischievous smirk, his dirty blond hair framed his face in a messy style.

Butters hazel eyes widened when he noticed the other lean closer, he closed his eyes, hoping that Kenny would move away. It didn't happen, if anything the other began to move closer. Butters prayed that this wasn't some kind of sick joke. He also hoped that Kenny was sober enough to know what he was doing.

"You smell good Buttercup," He heard the other breathe into his ear.

Butters sighed, the other was drunk, and there was no doubt about it now. "Why don't we get you home buddy?" He offered kindly.

Kenny just continued to nuzzle Butters neck, leaving a trail of feathery kisses behind. "I want you," He admitted, moving his way to nip the others ear.

The towheaded young man sighed again, "How about we go back to my place?" He asked, his tone patient.

The parka clad young man nodded, lips still attached to the others neck, "That sounds like a plan, let's blow this joint."

* * *

Butters parents were out of town for the week on a cruise, so Kenny spending the night was no problem.

"Let's take off your parka," Butters said while unzipping the thick jacket.

"I like where this is going," Kenny slurred, laughing slightly. He was so damn good looking, and he always tried to jump Butters's bones when he was drunk. It was almost hard to resist sometimes, but Butters wasn't one to take advantage of someone.

Ignoring Kenny's advances, he helped him up the stairs towards his bedroom. It was really the only place Butters felt safe in this house.

Kenny lied down on Butters queen sized bed and sighed contently. "Lay down next to me Buttercup?"

It was an innocent enough request, and Kenny was bound to pass out any second now. So Butters did as he was asked, only to have arms snake around his waist to hold him close.

"You know," Kenny started, his voice sounded drowsy now, he was on the verge of sleep, "I think I'm in love with you Leopold."

Butters bit his lip and stared as Kenny's eyes drooped, he was asleep within a matter of seconds.

"Golly Ken, why can't you ever say these things when you're sober?"

But Kenny was dead to the world at the moment, and Butters merely shrugged before allowing himself to doze off as well. Once the morning came Kenny wouldn't ask what happened, and Butters wouldn't explain anything. Because this happened every single time. One day Butters will call Kenny out on it, but until that day they were content with ignoring what was going on between them.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**MoonLLotus**: Not as epic as I wanted it to be. But I'd love it if someone were to review. Flames are welcome!

Originally posted: 5/22/09


	2. You're Such a Brute

Title:** You're Such a Brute**

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own

Note: boy love ahead...kinda. Also I didn't have this beta'd, so beware the errors!

Summary: [ONESHOT. Bunny.] Six years of unrequited love was painful, Kenny couldn't understand it.

* * *

For most people, life _wasn't_ all about clubbing, drinking, or getting high. Most people had goals and dreams and whatever fucking else. It really didn't matter much anymore to Kenny. He would rather work his crappy job at the only mechanic shop in South Park, living in his crappy studio apartment, and did what he wanted to do.

Things were simple like that.

Except for Kenny, there was Butters. The one that got away. Their break-up was messy, horrible, disgusting, and just plain _ugly_. The very thought of it made Kenny want to do nothing more than drink himself into a stupor.

Butters, the one whom Kenny painfully tried to forget. Six years of unrequited love was painful, and he didn't understand it. It drove him crazy. So when he ran into Butters again, after many years apart; stupid, idiotic, lovable, sexy, adorable, Butters. It was _Butters_ that made Kenny realize that his life wasn't at all that he wanted it to be.

Leopold "Butters" Stotch really only came back to visit his parents. After leaving South Park at the age of eighteen and not returning for six years. It was understandable as to why he hadn't wanted to step foot back into the small hick town he grew up in. Because, really, he was always the one with the shit end of the stick throughout all of their childhood and adolescent years. South Park was just a place full of bad memories.

They had run into each other one of Bebe's many parties. Bebe, the town slut (long gone were the days of Ms. Cartman), knew how to throw a damn good party. And usually Kenny enjoyed them fully. At this party he had planned to do just that, until Butters had slammed into him. It was an accident. Someone had pushed the shorter blond man into Kenny.

It was an accident but it was a shock to Kenny's system.

The Butters that had left South Park was a puny boy, with a horrible crew cut and awkward angles. The one that stood before Kenny was drastically different. Butters wasn't the tallest guy, but he had filled out well. His sun kissed blond hair hung down to his shoulders, styled rather nicely, he still had the same button nose, full mouth, and soulful hazel eyes. Only, his eyes weren't as large or naive as they had once been. The Butters that stood before him was a man.

Butters stared up at Kenny, eyes going wide in surprise before he caught himself and rearranged his expression to that of forced cheerfulness, "Hey Ken, I haven't seen you in years. How've you been?"

Something inside of Kenny snapped, he grabbed the others hand and yanked him out of Bebe's small home and all the way back to his apartment. Because, really, Butters didn't need to be in the same house as that _slut_ Bebe. It would only take Bebe a glance before she'd decide that Butters was worth a fuck, and Kenny would not, could not, let that happen.

After practically throwing Butters into his home, he slammed the door shut and locked it for good measure. Letting out a breath he hadn't even realized.

"Is there a reason as to why you dragged me out of an awesome party where I was likely to get myself some?" The shorter man asked, amusement clear on his face.

Kenny glared before harshly yanking the hood of his parka down, making sure his face was fully exposed for the other to see. In all of the years that Kenny and Butters had known each other during their childhood, and no matter how many times that Butters had seen his ex's face, Kenny's looks still left him flustered.

He fought the blush that was threatening to spread across his face. Kenny was more than handsome. Dirty blond hair that was kept short, ear tails curling around his pierced ears, sharp dark blue almond shaped eyes, a straight nose, and a bow mouth. There was some stubble across Kenny's jaw, making its way down to his Adam's apple.

"You're back, and you didn't even fucking _tell_ me!" Kenny glared, and Butters knew that he should feel guilty, instead he just felt a little bitter.

"Please, Ken. We weren't exactly the closest of people at the end of it all. Besides, how was I supposed to know that you were still in _South Park_?" Butters glared back, "You know, because I had actually _hoped_ that you had gotten out of this backwater town and had done more with your life! I thought that you were going to actually prove what everyone said about the McCormick's wrong."

There was something there in-between them, a spark that should have been extinguished long ago.

Kenny ran a large hand through his messy hair. Butters huffed and began to rub his knuckles together.

The taller of the two sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit that he had picked up from Stan and Kyle years ago. "I'm sorry." two simple words really. But Kenny was sorry for everything, for dragging Butters away from Bebe's party, for chasing him away those years ago. Hell, he was even apologizing for throwing that shrikun at the others eye when they were in the fourth grade.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated, his voice quieter than before.

Butters lowered his knuckles and tilted his head, staring at Kenny, "There's nothing to apologize for. Everything between us is okay." It wasn't entirely the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie.

Kenny looked at Butters with his intense blue eyes, things were a little awkward, yet, if they were paying attention to it, either one of them would've noticed how high the sexual tension between them was.

Butters huffed before confidently walking up to his ex, grabbing Kenny's face, and kissing him hard on the mouth. Smiling when he felt Kenny kiss back, large hands covering Butters. They stood there for what felt like an eternity before pulling away slowly.

"Come back with me Ken," Butters whispered the request cautiously, hazel eyes staring into sapphire.

Kenny stared at the other in disbelief, "You're asking me _now_?" He let out a half chuckle, it sounded bitter and weary.

"Yes, you can do so much better than South Park, and if it helps you can just stay with me until you get your own place and stuff. I don't want to see you become like everyone else who stayed here." Butters held his eye contact. "You're still my friend Ken. I want to see you be more in life."

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Kenny broke their contact and gave Butters a half smile, "Okay."

And to Kenny, his going along with it was worth it, if only to see Butters beam up at him like that. It would all turn out alright; after all, he had Butters now.

Even if it was only as a friend.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**MLL**: Please review. Flames are always welcome.

Originally posted: 6/24/09


	3. Straight Boys

Title: Straight Boys

Genre: Friendship/Angst

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warning: No beta so beware the errors.

Summary: -ONESHOT- "You're a great friend." At these words Clyde had to grin to cover up his pained wince.

* * *

_Written for Mizuni-no-Neko's 'Tyde Challenge'_

* * *

Token dribbled the basketball passed his best friend. They were playing one-on-one in South Parks only park, which had a basketball hoop.

"So Bebe broke up with me," he stated before throwing the ball into the hoop, "and that's five points for me, I win."

Clyde merely stared at his friend, heartbeat racing. To him it was good news that Bebe and Token were no longer together. As cliché has it seemed, Clyde was in love with his best friend. These were feelings that he tried to squash more than once over the years. The only person who knew about Clyde's feelings was Butters, and that was only because Butters was unimportant.

"That sucks man," Clyde lied, unsure of what else to say and not wanting what he felt for Token to be noticeable. Because Token was a boy, and a boy being with another boy was wrong. Clyde knew this, and was raised to believe this.

Token frowned down at the basketball that he had retrieved, "It does suck. We were together for three years dude." His onyx colored eyes looked up and met Clyde's brown ones.

The brunette quickly averted his eyes, for fear of what they might have expressed."How 'bout we go to Raisins? Pretty girls hitting on you, it should make you feel better. We can invite Craig and Tweek. A guy's night."

Blinking a bit in surprise, Token allowed a small smile onto his face, "Okay, yeah, sounds cool." He then flashed Clyde a grin, "You're a great friend."

At these words Clyde had to grin in order to cover up his pained wince, "Yeah, I know dude, I'm awesome."

On the inside he felt his heart crumble. Friends were all he and Token could ever be, and Clyde knew that he would've known better than to expect anything else to happen between them.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**MLL**: Once upon a time ago this was the 50th fic that I had ever posted. Of course, I've revised and deleted a lot since then. This fic was tough, because I never saw any sort of hint of a romance between these two characters.

Originally posted: 7/1/09


	4. XRay

Title:** X-Ray**

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own

Note: Unbeta'd! Beware of errors!

Summary: -ONESHOT. Candy. – Wendy glared through her blush as Cartman blew her a playful kiss. She saw right through him.

* * *

Wendy watched him from across the cafeteria, brown eyes narrowed in disgust. He was being his usual obnoxious self, getting into a fight with Kenny over food and then arguing with Kyle. It'd be a complete lie if she were to say that he wasn't similar to the boy he was back in elementary school. He was still a racist bigot who enjoyed being an instigator. He had the same malicious onyx eyes and conniving expressions which he could pull out on whim.

As much as he was the same, he was also different. And it was the differences that Wendy noticed the most. He had gotten taller, almost as tall as Stan was now. He had grown into his weight, and although he was still a little chubby, he wasn't fat. He never wore a hat anymore, his brown hair kept neat and short. From afar he looked like a nice guy, but most predators had some sort of method to lure in their pray, looks were his.

It wasn't just his looks that had changed. He was smarter, not so ignorant about his comments. He now knew what he was talking about whenever he made one of his comments. He was co-captain of the debate team, and he was good at what he did. It only surprised Wendy a little when he admitted that he wanted to be a lawyer. He'd probably be a crooked lawyer.

She saw right through him.

"Why are you staring at Eric?" Butters asked curiously from her left, making Wendy almost jump in her seat. She had forgotten where she was.

Blinking for a moment, she studied Butters. Longish blond hair, large hazel eyes, button nose and pout lips. He was very feminine and girly. She supposed it was a good thing that he was gay. "Why were you staring at Kenny?" She asked instead of answering.

To Wendy's delight Butters blushed a pretty pink color. Glaring down at his food, a pout forming on his face.

Turning back to what she was doing, she almost forgot how to breathe. Cartman was staring right back at her, a knowing smirk on his face. He sent her a flirtatious wink, enjoying the fact that her face flushed.

Wendy glared through her blush as Cartman blew her a playful kiss, which caused all of the other boys at his table to turn and look at whom he was blowing a kiss to. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny all looked at her with various faces of shock, confusion, and then understanding. Cartman laughed mockingly, causing the group to focus their attention back on him.

Cartman sent her a soft smile, before saying something to his friends. Wendy returned the smile and looked back over at Butters, "Don't worry, you'll get him soon enough." Although if she were completely honest, she wasn't sure if she was comforting Butters or herself.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**MLL**: I was craving hetero, so ta-da! My first Candy! I like this 'cause it's focused more on Wendy, and she's not so much of a bitch. Which I notice most fics put her as lol. Please review! Flames are always welcome!

Originally posted: 7/3/09


	5. Greenhouse Effect

Title:** Greenhouse Effect**

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own

Note: This fic is contains Yaoi , you have been warned. Fic insipired by the song

Summary: [ONESHOT. Bunny.] Skipping school was natural for Kenny, but running into Butters, who just happened to be doing the same thing, wasn't.

* * *

For Kenny, skipping school was as natural as dying. It was simply something that needed to be done every once in a while.

Like most kids that skipped a period, he went to the back of the greenhouse that was on the outskirts of the campus. None of the security guards went there unless they were low on their weed or cigarette supply. It was where the Goth kids hung out most of the time, or dealers like Craig did their business. So imagine Kenny's surprise when he saw the one and only Leopold Scotch in the greenhouse, smoking a joint leisurely.

What got Kenny even more was that Butters was the only one in the greenhouse. The Goth kids and Craig had apparently decided it was better to be in class at this hour.

"Hey Ken," Butters greeted easily, leaning against an empty plant shelf and looking bored with life, "You back here to skip too?"

Kenny nodded before pulling the hood of his hoodie down, long gone were the days of his blessed orange parka, he fluffed his flat blond hair out a bit and gave Butters a curious look, "Yeah. Why're you here? I mean, I didn't even know you skipped. Wouldn't your dad, like, ground you when he finds out?"

Butters snorted and shrugged, "I don't care," he took another drag, "he's a douche anyway."

At these words Kenny knew that there was something going on with the smaller blond teen, "What the hell did your dad do?"

Flicking the remains of his joint onto the ground and stomping it out angrily, Butters glared at Kenny half-heartedly, "He caught me sneaking out."

"Wait...you smoke weed, you sneak out, what else does Butters do on his spare time?" Kenny grinned teasingly, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

The other blond rolled his hazel eyes, "It wasn't the sneaking out that got him freaked out. It was the reason why I was doing it."

"And why was that?" He pulled out the pack of cigarettes that he always hid in the inner pocket of his hoodie.

Rolling his eyes, Butters crossed his arms and stared at Kenny for a moment, "I was sneaking out to meet my recently ex-boyfriend for a night of fun. But, well, like I said, my dad caught me and now it really doesn't matter what the hell I do. I can curse, do drugs, party, and get drunk, nothing will be as bad as when my dad found out his only son was a flamer."

Kenny then let out a bark of laughter, "Seriously?" He grinned goofily, finding the entire situation funny. For him, other people's trivial misery made him happy. After all, he knew only too well how short life was and how stupid people were for worrying about little things. Such as sexuality.

Butters huffed, "Yeah, go on, laugh it up. It's just real funny."

Shaking his head, Kenny grabbed the front of Butters shirt and reeled him in for a soft kiss, "It is funny. But it doesn't matter to me. Obviously."

To his delight Butters's face became an interesting shade of pink, "I should be going back to class."

Smirking, Kenny lit his untouched cigarette, "Sure sure. Hey, meet me at Shakey's later. We'll continue this conversation then."

Nodding, Butters managed to stagger his way towards class. Happy that he did something bad for once, the end results really paid off.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**MLL**: Idk, I just wanted to write something South Park, so I did. It's really just like FLUFF, but since fanfiction doesn't have that as a genre I had to settle for whatever I put this as lol. The title was so hard to come up with!

Anyway, please review. Flames are always welcome!

Originally posted: 7/9/09


	6. Sun Kissed

Title:** Sun Kissed**

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I no own

Note: This fic has slight OOC, and contains Yaoi. You have been warned.

Summary: Oneshot. Bunny. Fluff – "It's my birthday, I can cry if I want to."

Unbeta'd, beware errors!

* * *

Butters was lying down in the grass near Starks Pond, body resting spread eagle and eyes closed, blond lashes kissing flushed cheeks. Usually, in Colorado, once September hit so did autumn, despite the fact that it was still technically summer until the 25th. The summer heat was different this year, pressing down on him from the sky and pushing up at him from the ground. The grass was plush, soft, and clouds only slightly blocking the sun.

A body came and plopped down next to him, blocking his sun entirely and causing the blond to crack open his brown eyes, only to see deep blue ones peering down at him.

"You know your parents are looking for you, right?" the boy staring at him asked, pulling his hood down and revealing a perfect face.

Butters stared up into those deep blue eyes for a few minutes, breathing shallow and eyes slightly glazed over before answering, "Okay."

"Did you cry?"

"It's my birthday, I can cry if I want to," Butters frowned slightly, it was close to a pout.

The boy smiled down at him, a smile which rivaled the sun and made Butters lose his breath, "You're going to lie here and mourn the entire day?"

"Kenny, I just saw you die this morning, I can mourn as much as I please." He stated simply, not moving an inch from his spot but still staring at Kenny, "You came back early this time."

Kenny shrugged, leaning down and kissing Butters on the mouth softly, "I told Satan that I needed to come back ASAP, didn't want to miss your birthday."

Butters smiled lazily up at Kenny before pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**MLL**: This was fluff that just poured out, it's too sweet but I loved it. Reviews wanted, flames are welcome.

Originally posted: 11/11/09


	7. Aviators

Title:** Aviators**

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I no own

Note: This fic has slight OOC, and contains Yaoi. You have been warned.

Summary: Oneshot. Bunny. Fluff– Butters didn't understand why those lingering gazes on Kenny drove him insane. But he vowed to never let the other boy out of the house bare faced again.

Unbeta'd, beware errors!

* * *

Kenneth McCormick was known for covering his face. He had been doing it his entire life.

It had started with an orange parka, had upgraded to an orange hoodie, and now the seventeen year old wore large aviator sunglasses.

Ken had gotten into the habit of always wearing his sunglasses, no matter what. It was another one of his security blanket of sorts: he never left home without it. His current best friend –Leopold "Butters" Stotch— never understood why. Ken was good looking and had wonderful grey eyes. They were the color of the underside of a rain cloud, and just stood out perfectly. So one day Butters took his friends glasses, and that's when the problems started.

* * *

It began during first period. Girls that hadn't even realized Kenny was alive were suddenly giving him rapt attention. They hung on to every single word that dripped from his mouth as he stared at them with his sharp gray eyes.

"You're so interesting!" They would giggle, pushing their breasts together and flipping their hair over their shoulders. It irked Butters more than it should have.

"Wow, look at Kenny getting all those chicks," Stan commented during lunch, sitting in his usual spot next to Kyle.

The redhead nodded in agreement, "I'm surprised that he came to school bare faced."

"It's not like it matters, once they find out he's poor they'll drop his ass," Cartman commented, taking a large bite of his second burger. "Nobody wants to eat frozen Pop-Tarts for the rest of their life."

Butters grunted, giving all of those girls angry looks and deciding that it'd be better to just ignore his best friend for the rest of the day.

Kenny sat behind Butters in sixth period. He tried his hardest to hide behind the small blond.

"I feel naked Butters," He told his best friend once again for the umpteenth time that day. As usual his voice was low and soft, it was like silk to the ears.

His best friend, however, just shrugged and tried not to let it get to him, he also refused to speak since he didn't quite trust his voice.

"I usually don't mind the attention, but they're like vultures dude, and I hate vultures almost as much as I hate rats," Kenny whined. His breath hitting the back of Butters neck, causing the other boy to blush hotly.

"It's because you have pretty eyes," Butters managed to whisper.

"That may be true, but it's not like I wanted everyone to see them," Kenny replied, tracing random patterns on Butters shoulder blades.

This caused the other to shiver, "You let me see them all the time."

"That's because you're _you._" Kenny replied easily, and Butters couldn't quite place why he felt so happy about that remark.

By the time the last bell rang Butters was more than ready to head home, lock himself into his bedroom and listen to angry music to help him calm down. He didn't know exactly why the lingering looks and gazes that Kenny received that day drove him insane with an emotion he couldn't place, but he vowed to himself to never let the other leave his house without the sunglasses ever again. Lest he wanted Butters to go to jail for murder.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**MLL**: revised but still dedicated to my dear friend **Hot Monkey Brain**. Happy Birthday :)

Originally posted: 11/19/09


End file.
